(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for generating voltages by mechanical displacement of electrical charges. More particularly, the charges between two working media are separated by triboelectrification or by induced static electricity, one of the two media being electrically connected to an electrode and the second working medium being transferred to another electrode on which the charge is picked up.
(2) Description of Related Art
Devices used in the process of the present invention; see DE 23 36 487 A1 and European Patent Application 0229 843 A1 for a description of a prior art electrostatic generator.
A process is known for producing electrical energy by friction of certain stiff dielectric surfaces consisting of different materials against one another, and it is accomplished in a compact device; see European Patent Application 0366591 A1.
The prior art devices which can be used for carrying out the present invention are characterized by the possibility of generating electrical high voltage (up to 15-20 MV), by a low current (up to 10 mA), therefore also by low power. The power of these devices is limited on the one hand by the maximum allowable surface density of charges on a conveyor, the carrier of the charge, on the one hand, and by the speed of mechanical movement of this charge conveyor.
The charge density for its part is limited by the formation of an electrical discharge on the dielectric surface. The speed of the charge conveyor is limited by the mechanical motion possibilities of the parts of the prior art devices.
The efficiency of these prior art devices are determined mainly by the aerodynamic losses as the charge conveyor is moved mechanically and by the friction of the mechanical system parts among one another. In existing prior art devices this is not greater than 15-20%.